All Birds Go to Heaven Movies
All Birds Go to Heaven is a 1989 American animated musical comedy film directed and produced by Don Bluth and released by United Artists & Goldcrest Films. The film tells the story of two birds, Charlie B. Barkin (Rafael) and his loyal best friend, Itchy Itchiford (Blu). Charlie was murdered, but he forsakes his place in Heaven to return to earth where he and Itchy team up with a young orphan girl, Anne-Marie (Bubbles) who teaches them an important lesson about honesty, loyalty and love. Plot In 1939 New Orleans, Charlie B. Barkin (Rafael), a black Toco Toucan, is working with his gangster business partner, Carface Carruthers (Nigel) at a casino fashioned out of a derelict oil tanker. Not sharing the earnings, Carface frames Charlie and has him sent to a pound, but Charlie escapes with the help of his best friend, Itchy Itchiford (Blu). Later, Carface and his sidekick, Killer (Monkey) kill Charlie by hitting him with an empty automobile. Charlie goes to heaven by default, despite never actually performing any good deeds, and meets a Whippet Angel who tells him the reason of this is because of the movie's namesake rule of the afterlife: All Hedgehogs go to Heaven. Charlie cheats death by stealing his "life watch", a glowing pocket watch, and winding it back up, allowing him to return to Earth. As Charlie leaves Heaven, the Whippet Angel warns him that he can never return to heaven. Therefore, it's assumed that if he dies again, he'll automatically go to hell. However, Charlie quickly learns that his life is now tied to the "life watch," which means that as long as the watch is protected and operating, Charlie will live. Back on Earth, Charlie reunites with Itchy and plots his revenge against Carface by setting up a rival business. Itchy reveals to Charlie that Carface has a monster which prompts Charlie into investigating the monster. However, it was revealed that Carface was imprisoning a little orphan girl named Anne-Marie (Bubbles) for her ability to communicate with animals, giving him an advantage when betting on races which are apparently fixed so that those who speak the racing animals' language can know in advance of the outcome. Charlie "rescues" Anne-Marie, telling her that they'll help the poor and he'll find her a family. Charlie takes Anne-Marie to the local Horse Track where a pensive Anne-Marie doesn't want to talk. When Charlie says the money is for the poor, like in Robin Hood, Anne-Marie agrees to help. After a time, Anne-Marie becomes upset due to Charlie is not looking for parents. Charlie begins to make a large profit by using Anne-Marie who attempts to leave when she realizes that Charlie was using her in the same way that Carface was, but Charlie convinces Anne-Marie to stay by his side by promising to give to the poor, resulting in Charlie purchasing pizza and cake for orphan puppies who live in an abandoned church. Anne-Marie finds the wallet which was stolen by Charlie from the horse race. Anne-Marie angrily corners Charlie accusing him. Then, Anne-Marie sleeps in the attic. That night, Charlie has a nightmare which he was banished to hell and was attacked by a hellhound and his minions. The next day, Anne-Marie goes to return the wallet. Charlie finds her eating breakfast with the Wallet Family, the family whose wallet was stolen, where he discovers that the couples is planning to take Anne-Marie in. Then, Charlie tricks Anne-Marie into leaving by pretending to be sick. After escaping an ambush with Carface and Killer, Charlie and Anne-Marie fall through the floor of an old warehouse into an underground sewer where they narrowly avoid being eaten by King Gator (Pedro), a giant alligator who befriends them and learns how well Charlie can sing. Anne-Marie gets sick with pneumonia during the adventure. Meanwhile, Itchy was ambushed by Carface and his thugs who destroy Charlie's casino. Charlie and Anne-Marie return to the church where a beaten Itchy accuses Charlie of caring more for Anne-Marie than him or their business. Frustrated, Charlie says that he never actually cared about Anne-Marie until Anne-Marie overhears them, runs away tearfully, and was captured by Carface. Charlie goes to Carface's casino/boat to rescue Anne-Marie where Carface and his thugs capture him. Itchy was given instructions to warn the Wallet Family about Anne-Marie's capture which results in the neighborhood dogs collaborating to get the message to the family. Charlie was ambushed by Carface's thugs who tie him to a boat anchor. However, when one of the thugs punch Charlie in the stomach, making him screamed in pain, King Gator comes to their rescue, frees Charlie and chases away Carface. Anne-Marie falls into the water and was too sick to swim. Charlie dives in to save her and his watch falls in too. Charlie is unable to save both at the same time. He places Anne-Marie on a board and pushes her to safety. Charlie attempts to swim to his watch, but the water clogs the watch's gears, resulting in him drowning. The Wallet Family adopts Anne-Marie and Charlie was allowed back into heaven, instead of hell, as a reward for sacrificing himself to save his friend. He gives his heartfelt goodbyes to Anne-Marie and Itchy, finally proving his love for her. Leaving Itchy in her care, Charlie finally departs for the afterlife where he finds surprisingly that Carface has also ended up in heaven after being killed by King Gator and attempts to use a clock to return home like Charlie did. The Whippet Angel chases him down warning him that he'll never return, but Charlie emerges from a cloud and assures the audience that Carface will be back. Rafael Ride.jpg|Rafael as Charlie B. Barkin|link=Rafael Rider Tyler "Blu" Stewart.jpg|Blu as Itchy Itchiford|link=Tyler "Blu" Stewart Bubbles 2.jpg|Bubbles as Anne-Marie|link=Bubbles Watson Nigel.jpg|Nigel as Carface Carruthers|link=Nigel Amy smiled.jpg|Amy as Flo|link=Amy Rose Buttercup smiled.jpg|Buttercup as Annabelle|link=Buttercup Watson Perdo Stiller.jpg|Perdo as King Gator|link=Perdo Yesenia and Jacob.jpg|Yesenia and Jacob as The Wallet Family who adopt Anne-Marie All Birds Go to Heaven 2 Charlie B. Barkin (Rafael) welcomes his friend Itchy Itchiford (Blu) to Heaven after the latter choked to death on a chicken drumstick. While Itchy embraces paradise, Charlie reveals that he has grown bored since his death and wishes to return to Earth. Carface, Charlie's old enemy, (Nigel) was also in Heaven, but he steals Gabriel's Horn. However, upon leaving Heaven and falling into the swirl cloud, Carface loses the Horn after he was sucked through an airplane's jet turbines. The dog angels are alerted of the Horn's theft by Annabelle, the head angel (Buttercup), meaning that the Pearly Gates will not be open for deceased hedgehogs. After using some smooth talk and persuasion, Annabelle sends Charlie and Itchy to San Francisco, California to locate and retrieve the Horn. She gives them 1 miracle to use. Upon arrival in the city, the two birds discover that they're ghosts, unable to interact with the physical world or be seen. The two go to a bar for hedgehogs where Charlie falls in love with a beautiful Keel-Billed Toucan named Sasha La Fleur (Eva). Carface appears in a corporeal form, courtesy of a red dog collar created by a mysterious dog named Red (Luiz). Charlie and Itchy gain some collars, but they'll only work for a day and Charlie and Itchy will become ghosts again after that. However, it's revealed that Red is really a Hellhog (Thrax) planning to use the Horn to imprison and rule over the canine angels and Charlie's collar will be used to manipulate him into gaining the Horn. Charlie and Itchy meet Sasha who's not interested in Charlie's romantic affections and her adopted "kid": a 8 year old lonely boy named David (Andy) who ran away from home. He wishes to become a street performer. Charlie agrees to assist David, much to Sasha and Itchy's objections, leading David to believe that Charlie is his guardian angel, a title which Charlie lovingly adopts. Before leaving for "Easy Street" Charlie uses his miracle to grant Sasha the ability to talk to David and for David to understand her. On the way to a nearby entertainment spot, the group spots the Horn being taken into a police station. After a chaotic distraction, Charlie and his group retrieves the Horn with Carface failing to steal it from them. Charlie starts to have second thoughts about returning to Heaven and places the Horn in a tied-up lobster trap before kicking it into the dock to make sure nobody gets to it. The group goes to the entertainment spot on Easy Street with David and the dogs entertaining an audience with magic tricks, but a rainstorm and David tumbling into a fountain ruins the act, leaving them with no money to earn. The group takes shelter at the docks from the rain where David reveals that his mother has died and his stepmother is having a new child, so he ran away under the belief that he would be forgotten as if they don't love him anymore, despite the fact that his stepmother is actually worried about him along with his father. Charlie promises to go with David back home, but then confides in Sasha that he may have to break his promise since he must return to Heaven with the Horn. Sasha reveals her newfound feelings for Charlie, but just as they're about to kiss, Charlie's collar vanishes and he and Itchy become ghosts again. Determined to fulfill his promise to David, Charlie races to Red's place for a new collar. Red manages to manipulate Charlie into agreeing to give him the Horn with Carface kidnapping David and demanding that Charlie brings Red the Horn to Alcatraz Island or else he and Red would kill David for violating his deal with Red. Then, he brings the horn to Red who plays it and sucks all of the hedgehogs angels out of Heaven and into Alcatraz's prison before it begins to sink into the ground. Charlie, Itchy, Sasha and David fight Red as he grows to a giant size monster with Charlie finally obtaining the Horn and playing it again to free the angels who return to Heaven and sending Red back to Hell. Carface (who took refuge in the vents) reappears hoping to make amends as well as trying to downplay his involvement, but Red drags him into Hell as well, revealing to everyone that Carface sold his soul to Red in exchange for his collar. After Charlie and Sasha profess their love for each other, he and Itchy return to Heaven, but Annabelle decides to send Charlie to live with David, resurrected. Itchy decides to remain in heaven. Then, Charlie returns to Earth, meeting David and Sasha at David's family home where David was reunited with his family, learning of his stepmother's love and he calls her "Mom". After David asks to keep Charlie and Sasha, Sasha asks Charlie why he came back. Charlie tells her that he came back to be her husband much to Sasha's delight, but just as they are about to kiss, David works up some magic and give Charlie and Sasha a presents. Then, Charlie and Sasha passionately kiss and join David and his family as a couple. Rafael Ride.jpg|Rafael as Charlie B. Barkin|link=Rafael Rider Tyler "Blu" Stewart.jpg|Blu as Itchy Itchiford|link=Tyler "Blu" Stewart Eva Phillips.jpg|Eva as Sasha La Fleur|link=Eva Phillips/Rider Nigel 2.jpg|Nigel as Carface Carruthers|link=Nigel Luiz.jpg|Luiz as Red in disguise|link=Luiz Thrax.jpg|Thrax as Red (Himself)|link=Thrax Buttercup laughs.jpg|Buttercup as Annabelle|link=Buttercup Watson Andy Barclay.jpg|Andy as David|link=Andy Barclay Karen Barclay.jpg|Karen as David's stepmother|link=Karen Barclay Mike Norris.jpg|Mike as Tom, David's father|link=Mike Norris Category:Birds Characters